


Phone call

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofFemslash [77]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Friendship/Love, Paradox, Selfest, Silly, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:36:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: It's absolutely bonkers what's happened, but she would absolutely kiss her double again.





	Phone call

**Author's Note:**

> My first opportunity to write Amy/Amy lmao! I love cracky stuff in this show and I hope you enjoyed this too! Any comments/thoughts appreciated!

 

077\. Phone call

*

Icicles have formed out of nowhere, crystallizing around the cranberry-red berries on the trees, dripping wet in the afternoon, soaking-wet heat.

People run by, talking backwards and scratching their ears as if irritated by the _noise_. One man in a tan business suit unbuttons his coat, dropping his coffee as a flock of tropical birds swarm out from the depths, where his armpits are situated.

There's a yarn-knitted sunflower taking root out of Amy's jumper, as if blossoming to live. Wait, _she's_ Amy. She means the _other_ Amy.

Her mobile vibrates in her hands.

"… It's the Doctor," Amy says, glancing down with a frown. "He's figured out we're the paradox."

An unladylike snort.

" _Blighter_ ," the other Amy mutters, her nude lips tilting up as Amy smiles yearningly, meeting eyes. It's absolutely bonkers what's happened, but… …

She would _absolutely_ kiss her double again.

(Consequences be damned.)

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table A [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bd7b6de9b84c472520c758941f995663/tumblr_p3hplb8Kla1qh1cr6o1_500.png). Link to all tables [here](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html)


End file.
